The present invention relates to an elastic shoe pad. More particularly, the present invention relates to an elastic shoe pad which has an elastic seat and a positioning seat protecting the elastic seat.
Most conventional elastic shoe pads have elastic fatigure problems after a long period of usage. Some elastic shoe pads have air or silicones therein. However, the elastic shoe pads become useless if the elastic shoe pads are pierced.